Serial protocols such as Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) and Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (Serial Attached SCSI, or SAS) are commonly used to provide serial communication interfaces to move data to and from computer storage devices such as hard disk drives and the like. For instance, SATA is a computer bus interface that connects host bus adapters to storage devices. SAS, on the other hand, utilizes a point-to-point serial protocol that moves data to and from computer storage devices.